


The World Turned Upside Down

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bracelets, Character(s) of Color, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fandom Headcanons, Feminist Themes, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gen, Genderfluid Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intrusive Thoughts, LGBTQ+ Themes, M/M, No Henry Laurens, No Smut, Non-binary character, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rating May Change, Revamped in a Way, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex may be one of the strongest people anyone's ever met. No one needs to know that, though. The only thing they need to know is that he's not throwing away his shot and eventually the world's gonna know his name. Would that be enough? (the tags are kinda character spoilers but i hope they help people understand the story, especially the first chapter)





	1. The World's Gonna Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> i know the whole ‘foster family’ idea is pretty overused and stuff but all of the ones i’ve found on ao3 start the same and then go in completely different directions. personally i love the idea and i want to try it out so here it is. any hamilton references you spot are most likely 100000% intentional

Alexandra didn’t pay attention to time and, more often than not, lost track of it. So, when she found herself and her idiotic adult companion driving in the middle of nowhere, but surrounded by a million things in nature she’d never seen in New York, she was fairly clueless. She was surprised with herself that she was capable of keeping her thoughts from racing uncontrollably during that time. Or maybe she didn't and she just _really_ wasn’t paying attention.

Soon enough, Alexandra noticed more and more buildings were appearing. ‘Back to civilisation, great,’ she thought and repressed a bitter laugh. She didn’t have that great of a relationship with society, but that’s a story she’d rather not think or talk about for eternity. For all anyone knew she was an extremely troubled orphan bastard with violent tendencies towards others. Nobody needs to know the rest.

“We’re almost there, Alexander. Hold tight,” her idiotic adult companion, Henry something, said as they drove through a small town. Alexandra flinched at the name, but focused on the kids playing in front of the coffee shop and the teen girls and boys looking at the movies currently playing. She figured it was movies because she didn’t recognise any of the titles, and she was sure she’d recognise some plays and musicals.

All too soon, Henry was driving them through the fanciest neighbourhood Alexandra had ever seen. The houses – no, _mansions_ – were all somewhat similar in style and appearance, and the paint colours were all whites and blues. Each front yard was pristine and screamed ‘I will be destroyed with one simple touch.’ Alexandra mentally vowed to not touch anything around here with her dirty and roughed up hands.

They pulled up to one of the biggest and most elegant mansions and Henry pressed a button on a weird speaker-like machine with a keypad. ‘There’s no way I’d be able to get out without knowing the code,’ Alexandra thought, but immediately dismissed the idea because the fence wasn’t that tall and she figured she could fit through the spaces between each bar. Before she knew it, the gate had opened and Henry was driving up the smooth cement driveway. She held tightly on to her book bag, one of the only things she still had from her now destroyed home, as the car stopped and the idiotic adult companion turned to face her. “Please _try_ to behave. The Washington’s are kind people, they’d do anything for you if they like you, and even if they don’t. They’ll probably tell you that on multiple occasions, though. Be good, follow their rules, and remember your manners. They have a way to contact me if anything happens. Other than that, you’ll be on your own, kid.” He looked at the mansion before sighing, “Let’s go,” and getting out of the car. Alexandra took a deep breath before opening the car door and following.

Once she joined Henry at the front porch, she suddenly felt as if she would spontaneously combust in a mess of anxiety. She needed something to ground her, to let her know there wasn’t much to worry about, but she vowed not to touch the mansion that was worth more than a billion copies of her life and she refused to make Henry hate her even more than he so obviously did. At least, to Alexandra it was obvious.

She didn’t realise Henry was still around her until the doorbell rang and she jumped. Alexandra looked over at Henry and saw the man was looking at her with an unreadable expression. Henry ripped his gaze away when the door opened and plastered a smile on his face.

Compared to Alexandra’s small frame, the majority of the world was a lot bigger and taller than her, including Henry. But the man who opened the door was a fucking _giant_ compared to her. Everything about the man was intimidating. His muscles that could snap Alexandra and probably a baby elephant in half, his height that could catch up to Alexandra no matter how fast she ran, his face… that held a kind and welcoming smile? That wasn’t right.

“Good afternoon, George!” Henry smiled. “I’m so sorry to bother you so last minute, we weren’t really prepared. This is Alexander.” Henry put his hand on Alexandra’s shoulder but immediately pulled away when she flinched at both the name and the hand, but they didn’t need to know. George, as Henry called him, shot Henry a confused glance but smiled nonetheless. “It’s nice to meet you,” he bent down and slowly reached his hand out, like Alexandra was a scared animal, but she appreciated it. She shook his hand, meeting his gaze on accident and quickly averting her eyes. ‘You’re not supposed to look at them unless they ask you to! God, it’s like you’re brain dead!’ She recognised _his_ voice all too quickly and tried to blink back the tears that began to form in her eyes.

“Why don’t you guys,” Alexandra flinched, “come in and have a seat. I’ll go get Martha,” George chirped and walked further back into the mansion. Henry stepped forward and murmured, “C’mon,” before walking into the room directly to the left, Alexandra following closely behind.

She looked around in awe at the intricate details on the walls and the tile floor in the hallway and the ceiling, at the big and plush off-white couch in the room and brick fireplace, at all of the picture frames on the wall, and the stack of fluffy blankets in the corner between the couch and matching love-seat that Henry had sat down on. Alexandra took a seat next to him and tapped her foot anxiously.

Not long after, George came back with a woman, supposedly Martha. Alexandra took time to notice how they were dressed casually and not at all like she had expected. George was wearing jeans and a baseball t-shirt while Martha was wearing a long pastel pink dress. Alexandra longed to be able to wear a dress or skirt, but the last time she did didn’t turn out well whatsoever. Nobody needs to know what happened.

“Hello, Henry,” Martha greeted as the two of them walked hand-in-hand to sit on the couch. Alexandra felt a lot less nervous as she spoke with a soft and kind tone. “You must be Alexander! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Alexandra tried her best to conceal her flinch at the name. Martha slowly held out her hand, as George did earlier, and Alexandra shook it. She didn’t see their facial expressions because she remembered they hadn’t asked her to look at them, so she kept her head down. “We’re so glad to have you staying with us, honey. I hope you can grow to love us just as we surely will you,” Martha said softly.

“I hope you don’t mind having a room to yourself,” George began and Alexandra furrowed her eyebrows. ‘My own room?’

“It doesn’t have very many decorations, and a bunch of George’s old law books are on the shelves, which we’ll get to removing as soon as we can. But we can go shopping either tonight or some other time for sheets and a comforter and that sort.”

Alexandra could feel Henry fuming next to her. ‘I guess making him not hate me more has failed.’ “Alexander isn’t very _talkative_ , I’m afraid,” he said with a dark chuckle, and Alexandra still flinched, but she knew he was sporting that fake smile he had been ever since they got to the door.

“It’s quite alright. Moving in to a new home with new people can be very nerve-wracking. I just hope you will be able to warm up to us,” Martha said warmly. Alexandra felt Henry slightly calm down after that and shift.

“Oh, look at the time!” Henry said and stood. “I have to go now so I can be back with my wife before she starts to worry too much. It was wonderful seeing you both again! I hope Alexander doesn’t cause too much trouble.” Another flinch.

“I’m sure he’ll,” Alexandra flinched again, “be fine.” The Washington's stood as well and walked Henry to the door. “Drive safely!”

‘I hope a gasoline truck crashes in to your god damn flammable car and you get a taste of what you’re destined for in Hell,’ Alexandra snarled, in her head of course.


	2. The Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns the rules, George and Martha are worried, and Alex meets 3/8 of the group.

It was around five when the front door slammed open.

George and Martha had been talking to Alexandra about the rules after the idiotic adult no-longer companion left. She had set her bag down next to where she had sat. They moved to the dining table, Alexandra sitting on the end closest to the door and George and Martha sitting on either side. “Respect our boundaries and we’ll respect yours,” Martha started.

“Don’t make a mess everywhere,” George continued.

“Be kind.”

“And spend at least one meal a day with us,” George finished. Alexandra stared at them with wide eyes.

“But what about dishes? And chores? Like doing laundry or cleaning bathrooms or mowing the lawn or–” She stopped abruptly as she realised she spoke without being asked to. “I-I’m sorry!” She squeaked and hung her head. ‘Now you’ve done it! First not talking and now talking without being asked to? You’re such an idiot!’ Alexandra started fiddling with the end of her baggy long sleeved shirt and waiting for one of them to yell and hit her, or maybe both of them would do so. She made sure one of the sleeves didn’t move up, exposing her pink bracelet, silently stating she feels like a girl.

“What are you sorry for, Alexander?” Martha asked, concern lacing every word. Alexandra flinched.

“I spoke without being asked to,” Alexandra whispered, but kept her head down.

“Oh, _sweetie_ , it’s okay. You don’t have to wait for us to ask you to speak.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Martha sounded close to tears. Alexandra felt guilty for making her cry, but she didn’t know what she did wrong. George got up from his seat and whispered something to Martha. She nodded and got up as well. “We’ll be right back, son,” George said. Alexandra flinched again, but didn’t think Martha or George saw because she already heard footsteps.

But that was around three, according to the clock on the wall opposite of her. It was now five and they had just come back, but they were still whispering to each other while making dinner. Alexandra had offered to help, but they politely declined, so she was just sitting at the table as she had been ever since they left. That’s when the door burst open. Alexandra jumped up quickly and turned around to face the noise.

Two teenagers walked in, a third on one’s back. The one carrying the kid was tall and could easily snap Alexandra in half, just like George. They had on a pair of jeans, some band shirt she’s never heard of and a bandana was wrapped around their forehead. The kid on their back was in a cheerleader’s uniform and sparkly pink tennis shoes, their hair pulled back into a very fluffy ponytail. The third made Alexandra’s heart pound and breathing stutter. It was _John_. _John_ with his wavy brown hair also pulled into a ponytail. _John_ with his smooth tan skin and freckles. _John_ with his smile that lit up a room. _John_ with his beautiful hazel eyes that when you stared into them, felt like he was looking through you and at your soul. That John. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and wished them away.

“C’est moi! We’re home!” The one in the cheerleader uniform called. Alexandra heard George chuckle, but she found herself giggling. That’s when she felt her anxiety build. All three heads turned to her and she let her gaze drops to the floor. She heard an all-too familiar gasp and suddenly her eyes met with the hazel ones she _adored_ so much. “John,” she breathed quietly.

“Alex,” he responded just as quietly and beamed back at her. “Can I please hug you?” She nodded and felt strong arms wrap around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn’t hear any other noises besides John’s breathing and her heart pounding. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Here I am,” she giggled with tears fighting to fall.

“Here you are.” John pulled back and stared at her with those _eyes_. He brought his hands up to cup her face and wiped away the tears that had fallen. “What colour?” he whispered, and she gasped.

“You remember?”

“Of course I remember.” That made Alexandra smile so wide her cheeks hurt. She brought her arms back in front of her and carefully moved her bracelet so only John would see. He nodded and hugged her again.

Their moment was broken when someone cleared their throat, quickly followed by a yelp. Alexandra and John broke apart to see everyone staring at them. ‘You’ve taken up so much of their time, you ignorant shit. Now they are probably late doing what they wanted to do and the food’s cold. Good fucking job.’ Alexandra’s breathing quickened and she started to hear _his_ voice. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she panicked. John said something to the others but she didn’t hear. She couldn’t hear anything else. She squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands in to fists. John stayed with her. He _stayed_ with her. Alexandra kept muttering ‘sorry’ as her breathing kept speeding up and it felt like she was choking. A voice broke through the other. “Inhale un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Exhale cinq, quatre, trois, deus, un. Good.”

They did that for a few minutes until she calmed down. She looked up to see John looking back at her, both of them in tears for different reasons. “Thank you,” Alexandra blushed, her whole face heating up. She was sat with her knees to her chest and John was crouched in front of her. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You think we should go explain some stuff, though?” he chuckled.

“Probably. But _please_ leave out the bad stuff? Like everything but briefly how we met and my anxiety?” She looked up at John with terrified eyes. “I want them to like me… and I don’t wanna lose you again.”

John felt his heart break more with every word that came out of her mouth. “Of course, cariño.” He helped Alexandra stand up and wrapped an arm around her waist to help her walk. They slowly made their way to what Alexandra assumed was another eating area to see everyone already finished with their dinner and looking worried. There were two seats left right next to each other, so John helped Alexandra in to one and took the other for himself. The cheerleader was the first to speak up. “Ce qui la baise?”

“Lafayette, language,” Martha warned.

“My apologies. But seriously, what happened?” The cheerleader, now known as Lafayette, pushed. Alexandra looked to John for help and he held her hand underneath the table. He leaned over and whispered, “Do you want me to use the correct pronouns?” She shook her head.  
“Not yet. I don’t wanna mess this up more.”

“You didn’t mess anything up. You’re not the only one here.” Alexandra shot him a confused look but John had turned his attention back to the others, still holding her hand. John gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and began. “We met a while ago while my mom wanted to foster a child. And that was two friends seeing each other after a long time turned into a panic attack.” Alexandra could tell John didn’t want to use the incorrect pronouns, even with her permission, because he chose his words carefully. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. Lafayette was looking at them with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk on their face. The other kid was doing the same, and George and Martha still looked worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex is 14. john and herc are 15, laf is 16
> 
> c'est moi - it's me  
> un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq - one, two, three, four, five  
> cariño - sweetie  
> ce qui la baise? - what the fuck?
> 
> for the last one i used google translate don't kill me please


	3. Put a Pencil to Their Temple, Connected it to Their Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens idk what i was doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon ami - my friend
> 
>  
> 
> who else relates to alex's panicked rambling?
> 
> thank you guys for the kudos omg it means so much to me
> 
> comments are always welcome !!

George and Martha showed Alexandra her room and let her settle down. John and Lafayette were hanging out in Hercules’ room. Hercules is the kid who was giving Lafayette a piggy-back ride. His room was right across from Alexandra’s.

After driving for multiple hours, seeing John for the first time in ages, having a mild panic attack, and overall not getting enough sleep, she was drained. Everyone seemed wary of her, like she was going to break if anyone said anything to her and she hated it.

She changed into her usual nighttime clothes and rinsed the clothes she wore the entire day and hung them up in the bathroom. She took her hair out of the half ponytail it was in and brushed through it a few times. Alexandra grabbed her notebook and began writing about anything she could think of.

✧✧✧

Alex didn’t stop writing for almost the entire night. They didn’t stop when Hercules came in to check on them or when George and Martha came in. They only stopped to talk to John, and change their bracelet. They listened to John talking about what happened after they left. Apparently Henry Laurens got fed up with Eleanor and him and left. Eleanor found someone a lot nicer to the both of them and accepted John for who he was, not who he should or could be. He got in to the neighbourhood’s best school, which is also the school Hercules and Lafayette go to, and the one the Washington’s said they’d be attending. He talked about how one of his friends, Maria, punched a homophobic kid named Thomas so hard his nose broke and still isn’t healed properly. “He’s in our group now, and I’m pretty sure he has his eyes on another kid named James. They’re best friends. But he’s so clueless because James obviously likes him back and he has no idea.”

“Tell me more about your friends,” Alex tiredly requested as John and them cuddled on the bed. They had their arms wrapped around his torso and his arm was slung over their shoulder.

“You sound like you’re gonna fall asleep,” John replied, a dopey smile graced his lips.

“’m not. Please?”

“Okay. I remember one time Peggy bumped into Laf while running after Angelica and ne made zim spill zir latte on Jefferson before he joined the group. They laughed so hard they couldn’t stop and had to sit in the hallway giggling for three classes. And Angelica, Peggy, Laf, Herc and I set up a date for Maria and Eliza because they were practically drooling over each other all of the time, and they’re still together. Honestly, they’re adorable. I can’t wait for you to meet all of them. They’ll love you.” John stopped to see that Alex had fallen asleep and hadn’t moved. He cooed softly and how adorable they were and ever so carefully got up.

“You’re too cute,” he murmured as he made sure Alex’s notebook was back in their bag before he left and carefully closed the door behind him. He jumped when he saw Laf standing with the same smirk zie had at dinner.

“So, you and little Alexander?” zie inquired. John visibly tensed and Laf stared at him. “Is everything alright, mon ami?”

“Yeah… and there’s nothing going on between Alex and me.” Lafayette hummed skeptically and John glared at zim, cheeks heating up. “Okay, maybe I might have _some_ feelings but-”

“I knew it!”

“You knew what?” George asked from the stairs. John noticed he looked like he was under stress and tired out of his mind.

“Woah, George, what’s wrong?” George sighed.

“Can you please get Herc and join Martha and me downstairs?”

“Of course.”

Laf, Hercules, and John quietly made their way downstairs to where the Washington's were sat on the love-seat. “Ma, Dad, what’s going on?” Hercules asked.

“We called Mr. Knox about Alexander being ‘troubled’ and what caused it so we can get him the help he needs,” Martha said.

“And?” Lafayette prompted.

“He didn’t tell us anything. He muttered something about a passed mother and father, but not much else,” George said, trying his best to control his anger.

“Do you think he would tell us?” Herc asked.

“I don’t know, son. The file said the boy has trust issues-”

John didn’t say anything. He knew what was up with Alex, but the information he had was three years old. So much could’ve changed since then. He knew what caused the trust issues in the first place. He felt sick.

✧✧✧

The next morning, Alexander woke up and he couldn’t breathe. His vision was blurred and he thought he felt a sickeningly familiar hand wrapped around his throat. He was making choked noises and sounds of pain.

That’s how Lafayette and Hercules found him. They rushed downstairs to alert Martha, George, and John. John bolted upstairs and was relieved to see Alexander breathing normally, but was terrified to see he was shaking and his eyes were glazed over with tears. “Alex, hey it’s John. You’re here with the Washington’s and Hercules and Lafayette. We’re in your room making sure you’re okay. Are you with me? It’s relatively early, the sun is barely up and the sky looks really pretty.”

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing Alexander said after he calmed down. “I know you guy probably think I’m a freak or that I’m crazy and I’ve been told multiple times that I am and I kind of believe it and I know that you guys probably want to send me away and never see me again. Please, please don’t let me go to one of those bad houses. I mean I survived because I’m here right now, I think, but they made sure I didn’t leave without proof and John can tell you one of the, what is it now? thirty seven? No yeah thirty seven houses I’ve been in and I really like knowing John’s safe and even though I’ve only been here a day, not even a day, but I feel comfortable with you guys even though I don’t really trust you yet but you have that kind of feel about you I guess and now I’m rambling and I probably made my punishment worse but just know I’m sorry, okay?” He looked like a kicked puppy and it hurt everyone.

“We’re _not_ sending you away,” Martha said.

“And we don’t think you’re crazy,” Herc added.

“Or a freak,” Laf said.

“I’m not letting you go ever again, Hamilton. You better fuckin’ believe that,” John promised.

“Why do you think we’d punish you?” George asked, sounding horrified.

“Eacker?” John practically growled. Alexander nodded. “ _Just_ Eacker?”

“I’ve got to make a call.” George stormed out of the room.

“Boys, you’ve better get to school,” Martha said sadly.

“I’m not feeling well,” they all said at the same time. That made Alexander laugh and in that moment, everything seemed kind of okay.


End file.
